Camera stands, such as monopods or tripods, are utilized to stabilize and elevate a camera. Stands can be used for both still and motion photography to prevent camera movement. For instance, stands can be necessary when slow-speed exposures are being made, or when telephoto lenses are used, since camera movement while the shutter is open will produce a blurred image. Stands can also reduce camera shake, and thus can assist with achieving maximum image sharpness. Different stands are available to support a variety of different types of cameras.
However, when capturing very high resolution imagery, even slight perturbations of the camera stand due to vibration can cause blurring of the resulting imagery. This can be a consequence of relatively long exposure times and/or long focal lengths required for certain types of image capture. As such, it becomes important to attempt to isolate environmental vibrations.
Furthermore, even in situations in which a camera for very high resolution imagery is placed on a rigid surface for image capture, camera component movement such as shutter movement, mirror movement, actuation motors, or the like can cause delay in camera setting times.
Conventional camera stands do little to address such issues.